Remedial potions a dream come true
by B2J
Summary: warnings: spanking, whipping, heavy SLASH, threesome, your kind of story. Harry/Lucius/Severus. Shall I say any more?


Remedial potions- a dream come true

**Remedial potions- a dream come true.**

A/n: okay I promised you this story, ages ago and I finally have it for you, which is a good thing, otherwise it would have been lost due to the fact that the paper holding the words is starting to fade. I really take pride in this one and stay tuned for more stories- I'm working on a Harry/Snape/Sirius and several other…Don't worry, they will be finished.

Future chapters of my other two stories (fate is a bitch and going from the start) might be a little slow as I don't want to ruin them by rushing myself and screwing the plot- pardon my French.

Read, review and enjoy.

(Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. which is good, because once you will read this story, you'll realize that if I had owned it, I probably would have scared many children, and made a lot of adults, hot and bothered.)

--

"Once again Potter you have failed to realize that the world doesn't revolve around you." Severus Snape spoke, his voice hard and cold and Harry barley resisted a shiver.

'God why does that man have to be so hot' he wondered to himself before coming back to the conversation. Not wanting to give the professor a chance to mock his mental stability, that he himself was already questioning; after all, why else would he want to be bended over the desk and fucked so hard he'll be sore for a week by a greasy, ex-death eater, mean, horrible git who has a voice made for sin and so much sex-appeal he got hard every time he comes near the man (ignore the pun).

Yeah, he really didn't know why!

"It is the sixth time you have blown your potions and I will not stand for it."

Harry resisted the urge to snort, let Snape try to work on a potion with a really uncomfortable hard-on while a hot sensual man is looming over him.

"Not that you would care about wasting ingredients, foolish boy." he mocked. "This is why you will be starting remedial potions again."

The Slytherins roared in laughter and even some of the Gryffindors chuckled.

Harry scowled at the unfairness of it all, it wasn't that he was against spending time with professor Snape (he was quite up for it), only it would be extremely hard (this time don't ignore the pun) and distracting to concentrate on school work.

"But sir…." He spoke and Snape glared. "No buts Potter and ten points from Gryffindor."

--

Harry knocked on the wooden door that separated him from Snape's office.

"Enter." a voice bid and Harry quickly adjusted his pants as they were getting too tight, before entering the room.

Snape didn't lift his head even as Harry stood before his desk.

"Sir." Harry started when five minutes had passed in silence, Snape raised his head. "What is it, Potter?"

Harry glared. "I'm here for…for remedial potions."

Snape smirked. "Go to the other room and start cleaning the tables and floor."

Harry glared at him again. "And how is **that** going to help me in potions?"

Snape dropped his head back to his papers. "Ten points from Gryffindor for questioning my teaching methods."

Harry glared and didn't move. Snape raised his head again.

"Still here, Potter?"

Harry scowled but before he could do or say something lame and stupid he turned and walked to the nearby classroom, Snape's smirk following him all the way.

--

Harry had already finished his cleanings, almost glad for the way the Dursley's have treated him as he did it all really fast, and now all he had to do was pour the bucket of dirty water down the drain in the sink at the end of the classroom.

Unfortunately while Harry had managed to not spill any of the dirty water in the bucket, he forgot that the floor was still wet from the wash-up and slipped, thus causing the entire bucket to drop on him.

Cursing professionally, Harry took his robe off, it being completely wet, he groaned when he saw that his pants and shirt were also soaked.

"Dammit." he cursed again as he glanced around the empty class, he hesitated in taking those two garments off, as even though the class was empty and he was dirty he still thought that Snape or anyone really could enter at any moment and see him, and he really didn't want that…or maybe he did want but only one person so that person will finally admit he loved him and the two of them will live happily ever after.

'God I am so delusional'

Standing in his tight white briefs, Harry froze when he heard a voice. "What do you think you are doing, Potter?"

Turning his head slowly, Harry stared in complete horror at his potions professor who must have come in due to the noise. "Sir I …I …I spilled some water."

"So? How does that entitle you to strip in my classroom? Haven't you ever heard of a drying charm?"

Harry flushed; he sometimes forgot that he was a wizard. Pulling his wand out from the soaked robe that lay discarded on the floor, Harry was about to cast the necessary spell only to cry out in shock when Snape muttered a summoning charm.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Harry cried when he saw his wand flying to the professor's outstretched arm. "You want to act like a muggle? Go right ahead."

Harry flushed, his erection had still not got down and he knew that the minute his shorts will go down the professor will see it. He really was glad that he still had his back to the professor.

"What's wrong, Potter? Got something you are embarrassed of?" Harry could almost hear the smirk in that voice, and he almost groaned. "No, sir." he hissed and Snape grinned victoriously.

"Oh? Then why are you not turning around? I do believe you are lying."

Harry's eyes widen as he turned around with a glare. "I'm not lying!" he yelled at the man who had a smirk on his face. "No, I can quite see that you're not."

Harry stared in shock at the man as he realized why he bulked; by turning around, Harry reveled his problem to the man (well, he wanted proof- his mind pointed out.)

Snape strode over to Harry. "Who would have thought?" he murmured as he reached the boy who swallowed and tried to walk backwards. Tried would be a good word as Harry forgot about the bucket he dropped, consequently falling and landing himself on his back on the soaked floor.

"Can't wait to lie on your back in front of me?" the man's eyes flashed as Harry blushed, "get up!" Snape growled and Harry hastened to obey, when he got to his knees, Snape spoke again. "Stop!" unquestionably Harry complied.

"Such a good position for you to be in." he spoke and Harry flushed, his eyes could help but look at the covered crotch, Snape smirked as he noticed it. "See something you like?"

Another blush covered Harry's cheeks and he ducked his head. "What's wrong? Feeling a bit full in the mouth? You could be." Harry's eyes rose to Snape's face shocked before returning to stare at his package.

He swallowed. "You'll let me?" he winced when his voice came out an octave higher.

Snape smirked. "You'll have to beg first."

Unthinkably, as if he already knew that that would be the answer he would get, Harry opened his mouth and the word 'please' had left his lips. He blushed.

The potion master sighed in disappointment. "Is that all you can do?" Harry shook his head and was rewarded by the man's grin and a grab of his chin; raising it high so that Harry could see Snape's eyes.

He traced the boy's lips with his thumb before he spoke. "What's it worth to you?" he wondered out loud.

Harry grinned, opening his mouth to allow the finger in before closing it around it. Slowly he sucked it, swallowing in between licks and couldn't help but moan when his professor's eyes flashed again.

"Anything." he breathed out the second the digit left his lips.

"Anything? Sounds like a good deal."

Snape raised his hands to his chest and slowly started to unbutton his robe, letting it pole down to the floor, he continued to unfasten his pants.

Harry gasped when he saw how big the professor was and quickly raised his hand to rub him.

Hearing the sigh from above, Harry didn't waste anytime in delaying and opened his mouth, making sure to take all of the man's length into it.

Harry moaned when he felt hands trialing through his hair, caressing him, holding him down as Severus fucked his mouth.

Harry didn't disappoint him either, as he licked and nibbled all over the tender flesh. When he took a second to lick the slit as his hands played with the man's balls, Harry was rewarded by a salty sweet warm liquid invading his lips.

Cleaning his master (as Harry referred to the man in his mind) thoroughly after, Harry let the soft organ drop from his mouth.

Raising his head, he innocently asked. "You liked?"

"Impertinent boy." Snape glared raising his hand to lightly smack the boy for his cheek. Harry, however, quickly tensed as his head dropped. "Please sir, I'm sooo sorry for not doing it right, I promise next time I'll be better, please don't throw me out." he finished in a whisper to the frozen professor.

Putting two and two together and unfortunately getting four, Snape spoke. "Potter…" he trailed off with a frown before he carried on. "Are you a virgin?"

Harry blushed and ducked his head. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything, thought you wouldn't want me." Snape had to bend down a bit in order to hear him.

Snape frowned. By the way Potter had sucked him off, he would have thought that the boy had some experience, or at least had a really good teacher, but hearing that confession, Snape had to agree that Harry was simply a natural when it came to fellatio.

The older man smirked as he caressed the boy's cheek. "How long have you wanted to suck me off?" he asked and Harry gave a grin. "Fifth year sir." Snape raised an eyebrow. "I've taught you Potter, looked inside your mind, I doubt I could not have seen it."

Harry gave him a cocky smirk, feeling brave all of a sudden. "I hid it sir." He said it simply. "Thought you'll laugh at me if you'll know."

Not wanting potter to sense his surprise at being deceived by at-that-time a fifteen year old boy, Snape cocked his head.

"What makes you think that I won't laugh at you? Won't throw you out?" he was rewarded by the brat paling and biting his lip.

"B…but you let me taste you."

His teacher gave a cruel laugh. "So? I had my release, why should you get yours? I really like the idea of sending you away all hard and leaking." He licked his lips at that thought.

Harry looked at him hopefully; aware that he needed to play it cool or it will all break. "But you won't, will you? I kind of thought you liked to pop cherries." He still blushed, however, as he added the last.

Snape smirked. "Do you even know what you're doing?" he asked.

Harry nodded eagerly. "I read about it." For some reason he blushed again.

Snape glared. "Knowing how the reproductive system works and which part goes where, is not the same as knowing about sex."

Harry glared at him right back. "I read those but it wasn't what I was talking about." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I read other stuff."

When he noticed the raised eyebrow, the boy continued. "Stories that people wrote about made-up characters and their sex lives, most of it is quite detailed, you can learn loads from them, I did." (A/n: sounds familiar, anyone?)

Snape nodded with a small smirk on his face. "Oh? And what do you do while reading them?"

"Touch myself, sir." Harry breathed out and Severus almost moaned at the mental image his mind came up with.

"What are your favorite ones? The theme?"

"Incest, BDSM, non-consensual, though, one-shots of first time or just sex are the best."

Harry's breath hitched as he spoke them and Snape had a feeling that he was reliving the latest ones. Speaking of which…

"BDSM, what's your…how shall I say it, ah. What's your most thought of scenario?"

Harry moaned, he really couldn't help but think of his professor doing that to him. "Tied up, sir." He breathed. "A whip or being spanked. I always come harder after reading those." He finished with a hopeful look at the man.

Snape didn't waste time in turning him around and pressing him on a nearby desk, so he was lying on his back. Harry eagerly spread out his legs and heard his master chuckle again.

After ridding the boy of his briefs, the only garment left that separated him from skin on skin contact, Snape quickly smacked the boy's ass three times in succession, making the lovely globes turn a bit pinkish.

Harry's gasp quickly turned into a moan as he tried to spread his legs, but found out he couldn't. Frowning, he turned his head up to look at his hands when he felt an added pressure on them.

Ropes.

Long, thick, scratching ropes held his hands together and with a jolt, Harry realized that they also bound his legs.

He moaned again.

"You do look gorgeous like this." Severus whispered and Harry cried out when he felt a sting on his back.

A whip, his mind supplied.

"Please sir." Harry moaned and the man hit him again.

"What Potter?" the teacher gasped, he was already hard from the lovely picture the boy made; ass in the air, angry red welts covering his back and thighs, not to mention his hard and leaking cock that looked like it would burst with a single touch.

"Do you want me to fuck you already?" he gasped before continuing. "You'll have to beg first." He smirked when the boy started again, though, this time his cries were louder, more desperate, more demanding.

"Oh god…please sir…I need you…your cock in me…please harder." The last came as a surprise to Severus and he was glad that the boy couldn't see his face as that would have ruined his act of nonchalance. (His mind had seemingly forgotten all of the gasps and moans he already voiced.)

Raising the whip higher, about to comply with the boy's wishes, Snape froze at the sound of a voice.

"Well, well, well, this is a lovely surprise."

Both Harry and Snape turned their head to stare at the person who spoke those words.

Pale, blond, long hair which trailed down to the man's back was tied in a simple black ribbon. His robes were of such high quality, they practically screamed RICH!!

Lucius Malfoy smirked when he saw the surprised looks from the two other men in the room. He also noticed that while Potter looked surprised and a bit a scared, his erection didn't wilt down even a bit.

"You see Severus, here I was hoping to see you just so we could have fun like old times, but I see you've started without me."

Slowly as he talked, Lucius walked over to the two men. Raising his hand to Severus, he smirked when he saw how the man tensed.

"May I?"

He asked and Severus frowned. He couldn't very well give the whip to the man as it was Potter he was going to hit, and as Lucius was/is a death eater that wouldn't be a good idea. But, Snape argued, Lucius was also his lover/sex-partner/playmate for several years now, and he knew that if he'll let the other join, their games with Potter would reach a whole new level.

Wordlessly, not even thinking on it, Snape handed the whip over and immediately Lucius raised it high in the air and whipped Harry's back harshly.

Harry moaned hard when he felt the sting, loving the burn of the hit, loving how he felt the heat spread out from his ass to his entire body. He wondered briefly if that made him some sort of a freak but when Lucius hit him again, he decided to stop thinking and just give in to his feelings.

Severus gave a sharp intake of breath when he saw how hard his friend had hit Potter. The skin where the whip fell was red with some drops of blood covering it. He was about to yell at him when he heard the moan the boy gave as well as the try to spread his legs wider.

Will wonders never cease?

The whip fell several times more and with each drop Harry felt the heat pulling at him more and more till he couldn't take it anymore and let go.

The two men above him froze when Harry groaned and came, his cum dripping from the now ex-cleaned table slowly to the floor.

Harry's relief, however, was cut short when he felt a hand grab his hair and pull it hard, so that his head snapped back to meet Lucius' furious gray eyes.

Smack!

Harry hissed when he felt the sting on his cheek from the slap he got from Lucius.

"You will never come without your masters' permission." The death eater growled and Harry nodded. "I'm sorry, sir. I couldn't take it anymore." He tried to apologize but when Lucius pulled his hair once more, he stopped speaking all together.

"Only a virgin wouldn't have been able to handle it all." When Harry just blushed, he turned to Snape with wide eyes and frowned. "He's a virgin?"

Severus nodded walking to Harry, stroking his cheek and letting his touch sooth the red skin.

Turning to his lover, he grinned. "You know I could never refuse taking someone as their first."

Lucius laughed and grabbed Severus' neck, pulling him forward and slamming their lips together.

Harry panted when he saw the kiss the two shared. He knew that both were experienced and he couldn't help but wonder what their touch would feel like, who would be doing what, or how each would feel inside him. Harry couldn't keep a deep groan from pulling out of his throat, thus breaking the kiss.

Severus, still panting a bit from the kiss-damm Lucius for being such a talented kisser, turned to look at the boy. Apparently their little show has been 'inspiring' for the lad, what with his reinstated hard-on he now supported.

Releasing the boy's binds, Snape raised him up, dragging him to his office. "You coming Luc?" he shot over his shoulders to his friend who was quick to follow.

Harry was dragged to Snape's office and frowned wondering why.

Lucius, coming from the classroom, snorted when he saw the boy's expression. Dropping the clothes he took from said classroom on the desk, he turned to Severus and spoke with a grin. "I didn't know that one of your fantasies involved sex on your office's desk."

Snape shot a 'god-you're-an-idiot' glare to his friend. He was aware that the man was joking but still…

Walking to the end of the room, Snape tapped the picture of a tortured man in a certain rhythm, thus revealing a secret door that led to his chambers.

Harry gasped when he saw the door, it was a bit obvious as to where it was leading but that wasn't what Harry was worried about, rather than the implications behind such a gesture.

Lucius didn't even wait for his partner in crime to open the door just simply grabbed Severus, slammed him on the door before starting to kiss him.

It wasn't long before Severus' hands were moving across the man's broad shoulders before trailing on the taut covered chest before ending under it, feeling the skin.

Harry's hand had already started trailing downwards.

Breathing suddenly became harder and it felt as though the room was hotter , Harry voiced a gasp when Lucius got down to his knees and moaned hard when the proud man pulled Severus' cock from his pants before taking him deep in his mouth.

The moan Harry gave was drowned out by the half-scream/half-groan the man getting sucked produced. The sound immediately traveled to Harry's cock causing him to melt and the boy had to stop his hand's movements or he would come yet again.

Snape opened his eyes, wondering irritably as to when he had closed them, and almost came from the picture in front of him.

Proud, never-bow-down-to-anyone (except Voldemort) Lucius Malfoy, on his knees sucking cock. He could quite clearly see the full, pink lips surrounding the base of his cock, licking and slurping as he deep throated it.

The dark haired man gasped when Lucius, as though sensing his look, opened his eyes and stared at him, before he did something with his tongue that cause Sev to curse as his hips buckled up.

"Dammit Luc." He glared before moaning hard when the man started playing with his balls; rolling them in his palm or squeezing alternatively, whilst humming his pleasure.

Harry gasped hard when he saw how tightly his professor had grabbed Lucius' hair, you could tell that he was close and while Harry wanted to see the man lose control once more, he knew that it would be better for him (Harry) to feel how it was to get fucked hard by the man while he was aching for it too.

Before he lost himself in those thoughts, he spoke. "Stop."

Severus' eyes snapped open and he looked at the boy, noting the high red streaks on his cheeks as well as the heavy lidded eyes. With sheer force of will, he pulled out of Lucius' warm orifice (the man had either ignored or hadn't heard the command) before he stalked over to his student.

Ignoring his state of undress, Snape hurried for the boy, grinning feral(Y) when he saw Potter taking a step back again and again until he was trapped between Snape's desk and…ahem, a hard place….Snape himself.

Said man said smirked as he raised the boy onto the desk, amused by the way the wonton little slut immediately opened his legs to bring him closer.

Leaning forward, Severus whispered into Potter's ear. "What's wrong boy? Do you want me to fuck you already? Such a whore. Do you think on how your little friends would feel if they knew how much you want this? How much you crave it? What about your precious godfather? I do believe he would be rolling in his grave if he had one."

Snape could feel the boy tensing in his arms and quickly continued. "But you don't care, do you? You want this so much, you ache already. You yearn for a cock inside you, but which one of us would you like?"

Snape paused for a moment as he stared at the child.

At first, his expression was filled with lust and a deep need, afterwards it changed into the look Severus was used to see during potions class- flushed face, eyes burning with righteous anger and his magic tense around him, waiting to strike. But now the eyes had returned to the way they had looked before; the green irises slowly turning black with every word spoken.

"Would you like Lucius to take you first? Or shall I? Or maybe…maybe you want us both to take you at the same time, ripping and stretching your tight little hole, making you gasp and moan at every pull, at every stroke? Can you feel it? Imagine yourself trashing in our arms, arching and begging each of us to fuck you harder, to let you come….but we won't."

Harry's eyes snapped open as he stared at the man in shock. Trembling, he spoke. "Y…you won't?"

Severus smirked. "Oh no, we **will** use you and we **will** fuck you but to let you come? No. Want to know why?"

Harry nodded and suddenly his hair was pulled once more by the roots, and his eyes stared into Lucius' gray ones. "Because you will never come without our permission and certainly not before us. Not even when you'll beg, not even when you'll plead, not even when your ass's so sore you'll ache for a week."

Harry swallowed. "Please."

Lucius laughed and Harry shuddered at the sound, he tried again. "Please, please let me, I'll do everything, please…." He stopped with a gasp when Lucius bit him on the neck and moaned when his tongue started to sooth the skin.

"You little slut, you'd like that, wouldn't you? You want us to use you, to take you, you probably wouldn't care if you'll feel pain, huh slut?"

Nodding uncaringly, Harry spoke. "Oh god, please…I don't care…just please."

Severus growled. "Bedroom now, Lucius."

Lucius grinned and Harry gave a squeal when he was suddenly lifted from the desk.

He blushed when he was placed on the man's shoulder and pouted when Lucius carried him like that to another room. Severus' bedroom, Harry's mind supplied.

Another squeal erupted from Harry when he was thrown carelessly on a large bed.

Before Harry could even notice his surroundings, his jaw was grabbed and a mouth descended on his lips. He moaned hard when a tongue pressed against them and unquestionably opened his mouth to allow entrance.

The gasp which he voiced when he felt hands grabbing his body, playing with his nipples and pulling at his cock, was swallowed by the lips possessing his mouth.

The owner of said lips growled and Harry's mind supplied his name, Severus.

When air became a problem, his mouth was released and Harry took a moment to gaze at his teacher's face.

While greasy looking and unkempt, Severus' hair still appeared combed. But now it lay tangled and wild, looking as if hands had constantly roamed in it. Which, Harry realized, might just have happened.

Severus' face was flushed, his red lips bruised and bleeding; after all, Harry did bite them, must be the reason he growled.

But it was Snape's eyes that Harry noticed of all features; Sev's eyes were the most expressive of them all.

Normally they looked like cold black tunnels, burning in hate and anger but now the burn was of raw passion and, if Harry were to take a guess, raw magic.

"Ahh." Harry cried out when Lucius, apparently annoyed by the fact that nothing was going on, had pushed Harry to the side before starting to lick the boy's ass.

Severus smirked when his lover attacked. For someone in his status and age, he had little to no patience whatsoever. He also found it amusing to see how fast Potter's eyes clouded over in pleasure as he himself groaned at the thought of getting a rim-job with Lucius' sinful tongue.

Harry pushed hard into Lucius' face, moaning when he felt the hands on his thighs stopping his movements.

Harry yowled piteously when the man reached a hand forward and tugged at his cock before he growled when Lucius suddenly stopped moving and backing away altogether.

"Severus, come over here and do something useful with your mouth." The death-eater spoke.

Harry whimpered slightly when he felt a mouth on his cock instead of a hand and jumped when he felt a finger tracing his hole.

"Shh, little one." Lucius gasped as he pushed the digit further in, feeling the boy tighten around it. Harry was extremely tight and Lucius couldn't help but wonder how that would feel on his cock, he quickly added another finger.

Harry cried out in pain as he felt Lucius' fingers moving inside him. In…out…in…out. "Please stop, it's too big, stop!" Harry choked out and Lucius stilled his hand as he waited for the boy to relax while hoping that Severus would get a move on in distracting the boy.

And distract him, he did.

Harry arched up when he felt the suction on his cock increase, Severus' tongue licking his underside before it probed the slit. He gasped when he felt his professor suck at the head, swallowing the pre-cum that was there and didn't even argue as Lucius started moving his fingers once more. Though, this time the pace was slower, gentler, better.

It wasn't long before he relaxed enough for Lucius to start scissoring his fingers, making Harry jump and moan when said fingers stroked his prostate. Soon after that Harry started moving back and forth between his masters, trying to impale himself more on the fingers in his ass whilst trying to get Severus' tongue to suck and lick him harder.

Another finger entered him and Harry would have sworn his mind turned blank from the haze of pleasure that erupted in him.

True to the older men's predictions, Harry was soon begging them to be allowed to come, not even caring that he haven't been fucked yet.

Pulling his mouth off of Harry, Severus grabbed Lucius' hand and pulled his fingers out, making both Harry and Lucius glare at him.

"I do believe it is my turn to play with him." Snape spoke, smirking when he saw Harry's eyes lighten at his words.

Lucius pouted (Harry's eyes widened further as he saw that!). "Are you sure?" he caressed the boy's back, eliciting a shiver. "Can't you share?"

Severus gave a cruel laugh as he smacked Lucius' hand away. "I do not share!" he growled as he grabbed Harry's face and kissed him hard, a second later he broke free and sent another smirk at his lover.

"Besides, I'm the one he wants." Snape mocked, reaching his hand down to touch himself.

Lucius' gray eyes widen as he chuckled, but obediently reached to the bedside table to get the lube.

Rubbing the lotion all over Severus' cock, Lucius hoped to distract the man so that he wouldn't notice how his hands were moving towards the boy's ass again, with the want to touch him once more.

Severus, however, wouldn't have lived as a spy for over twenty years if it weren't for noticing things like that. Opening his eyes, he growled when he saw that Malfoy was quite close to his toy.

"Touch him and you're dead." Snape spat but before Lucius could answer back, both men were distracted by Harry's half growl / half laughter.

"Would you two stop fighting over me and just fuck me already?!"

Snape rolled his eyes at him. "So bossy."

Lucius nodded. "And demanding."

Harry opened his mouth to berate them when his breath whooshed out of him as Snape grabbed his thighs and impaled the boy on his cock.

"Ahh." Harry cried out, though, that didn't stop Severus from raising the boy a bit before bringing him down again. He was lying on his back on the bed and Harry was straddling his thighs, causing every thrust to enter deeply and soon a rhythm followed, making Harry's cries turn into needy moans and throaty gasps.

"Told you he wouldn't mind a bit of pain." Severus gasped. God the boy is tight, he thought before growling when Lucius raised Harry away and entered him fast. The change in position made Harry mewl out loud as his prostate was caressed even harder.

Snape moaned when he saw how their toy enjoyed himself, before he grabbed him again and slammed himself inside once more, uncaring that Lucius was still inside.

Harry's world turned black for a second. He didn't know whether to scream in pain as he was torn in two or moan in pleasure from the jolt his sweet spot received. All he knew was that these two older, gorgeous men have made him feel like no one else ever did.

Soon he felt one of them move and he winced in pain before the cock pulling out grazed his prostate made him forget it, causing the screen of blackness to rise and be replaced by stars and explosions.

The two men, Severus lying on the bed with Harry straddling him and Lucius fucking the boy on his knees from behind, sensed that the boy was less tense and slowly started to move again.

Lucius out, Severus in.

Lucius in, Severus out.

And so forth, leaving Harry gasping and mewling at the sensation he received.

He didn't see how both men were staring at him in amazement and pride. Usually there wasn't anyone the two let join their games as none they have tried had ever 'survived' them. Leaving said man to be obliviated before being sent on his way.

But now, looking at the boy-who-lived, how he was trying to will his body to accept the intrusion, yelling out, "faster, harder, please more, now!" on every other thrust, they couldn't help but admire the young man as he was no boy anymore.

Harry tensed as he felt Severus' arm tracing his thighs, trailing upwards to his crotch before grabbing his cock. He knew that if he'll come, his two masters would kill him or worse and he tried to mentally yell at Severus to stop. Though, even if he had heard it, Severus ignored the boy as he slowly started to rub and pull at his flesh.

Harry arched up with a scream as he started begging. "No…no…you have to stop…oh god…yes, right there…no! Stop…please more…" he stuttered, mind spilt between his need to come and the want to obey.

To his credit he succeeded in obeying but that was before Lucius' hands started tracing his neck, dropping to his chest, pinching his nipples and sending little shocks of pain/ pleasure at the boy, who tightened around them so hard that both man froze, not daring to move so as to not come and end this so quickly.

Harry smirked when he saw their reaction and squeezed yet again, this time adding a slight twirl to his thighs, making both men curse as they saw stars.

"Potter…" Snape growled and Harry opened his eyes to stare as the man, moaning when he saw the red strikes high on his cheeks. God he is gorgeous, he thought before speaking back. "What is it professor?" he shot cheekily.

Lucius growled and pulled Harry's head back, biting his neck, causing Harry to clench yet again. Pulling off, he growled. "Little minx, I thought you were supposed to be a virgin."

Harry bended over to give Severus a kiss as he pushed down again, fucking himself on the two cocks up his ass. When the need for air became too great, he broke off and hissed.

Lucius' and Severus' eyes widen when they realized that the boy was speaking Parseltongue, they grew even more so once they felt themselves grow harder at each hiss that left his lips.

Harry smirked, amused by their reactions to his words. He half wondered if Tom got the same ones whenever he spoke to Nagini in his death-eaters' company.

He chuckled to himself, feeling that a little teasing was in order. "Oh, god." Harry shivered as he felt them harden against his sweet spot. "It feels so good, feeling you inside of me. God, I'm so hard right now, I need to come, please let me." He hissed.

His grin widened as he saw how Severus' eyes, the only pair he could see, turned darker if that was at all possible.

"You have no idea how hot you are or how much I want and need you both. God Severus, you're so beautiful and Lucius, you're amazing."

The two lovers while not understanding his words, knew at once when their names were called, used to it from the way the dark lord spoke. Though, unlike him, the voice wasn't laced with lust, the eyes weren't begging them for more and his face wasn't flushed and tense as he tried to hold himself, to not come.

When Harry's eyes closed for a second, Severus took that moment to stare at Lucius and nod.

Without warning, Severus grabbed Harry's throat, making him gasp as he was pushed forward and moan when he was kissed hard.

Lucius, meanwhile, had increased his thrusts into the boy, producing lovely yells and cries of shock and pleasure. His hands had grabbed the boy's thighs, holding him in place as he fucked the student hard.

Severus' hand had trailed down to grab Harry's cock yet again, though, this time when it rubbed and pulled, it had a purpose.

Harry had to break off his kiss as he yowled and arched, moaning at the intensity.

Severus smirked at him before he pulled him forward once more. He traced the boy's ear with his tongue, pulling the lobe into his mouth and biting gently. Loving the boy's shudder and half concealed gasp.

"Come for me." Snape growled and Harry turned wide eyes to stare at him. When he saw that the man was serious, he grinned. "Oh, thank you, master!"

He was rewarded by the man dipping his head, pressing their faces close and slamming their lips together.

It wasn't long before Harry cried out both his lovers' names and came hard. Said lovers were quick to follow his lead, before all three collapsed on the bed.

Harry shivered as he felt both men slip out of him and groaned at the empty feeling in his ass.

Lucius chuckled at the sound and Harry turned to stare at him. "Could we do that again?" he wondered.

Severus glared at him. "And why would I do that, Potter?"

Harry frowned. "Huh?"

"Potter…Potter…POTTER!!" a fist pounded the desk and Harry woke up with a gasp.

"Professor Snape?" he asked confused before it all came back to him.

Potions' class, feeling tired from last nights dreams, becoming aroused by Snape's voice before finally falling asleep and dreaming.

Horrified, he turned wide eyes to his teacher, mentally hoping that he hadn't spoken while asleep.

"So kind of you to wake up and face reality, Potter." Snape spoke sarcastically and Harry flushed in embarrassment. "You must have had quite the dream to produce all those groans and gasps."

If Harry's eyes could have gone wider, Harry was sure they would have fallen from their sockets; he couldn't help but flush red as he remembered why he groaned and gasped.

His blush, however, spread more once he realized that he have done so in front of the entire class of Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"I'm sorry sir." Harry tried even if he knew it wouldn't help.

"Somehow, Potter, I doubt it." The man turned his back on him as he headed to the front of the class. "Considering that, I have decided Potter, that you will resume remedial potions with me."

Most of the class laughed at his misfortune but Harry didn't care, all he could see were the taunting black eyes of his professor and a thought popped in his mind.

Could the man have read his mind whilst asleep?

When Harry looked at the man once more, Snape's face was blank and he couldn't tell what he was thinking. As he kept staring, a thought entered his mind- a thought that didn't belong to him.

_Perhaps in the evening, I can make your dreams come alive. I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I'll invite a friend over, would you?_

Harry blushed, knowing the class would think it was about the man's decision. With more courage than he thought he possessed, Harry spoke. "Of course sir, anything you like."

The man smirked at him, "I wouldn't have it other way."

The end.

--

A/n: was it hot, or was it hot!! Me thinks that you liked the story, and if you did I demand that you review. Now!

Like I said above- more stories are about to appear so stay tuned.

Just so you know, I have thought of chapterizing this story. I do love the thought of you all aching for more, Muahahahaaa.

Be sure to thank me for not doing so, once you review.


End file.
